Mutilation for the Mission
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Tim and Jason are the only two left, and they don't have the resources to work as they once did.


Tim comes home--he isn't even sure when this safe house became home, but there's no denying that it is --to find Jason sitting on his couch. Tim doesn't say anything just walks past him, and heads straight for the kitchen. Jason's been here a lot ever since everyone else died. It's just the two of them now, and with so many losses they didn't have the willpower to keep fighting each other. Maybe that isn't exactly accurate. They are both stubborn people, after all, so maybe it's more accurate to say that they didn't have the energy to keep fighting each other…not when Gotham required pretty much every ounce of energy that they had just to keep everything from going to hell once again. Jason stopped killing--and more importantly, stopped trying to kill Tim--and Tim stopped caring when things got a little more violent than he prefers. As long as Jason doesn't kill, or at least doesn't make it obvious that it's him, the two of them work well together.

Tim grabs a bottle of water for himself, and a beer for Jason. He walks back in, and tosses the beer to Jason as he starts to down his water. Jason gets off the couch immediately and before Tim can even say anything Jason's hand is on his throat. "What happened?"

Tim isn't sure what Jason means. "What are you talking about?"

Jason strokes his throat for a moment in a very clinical way. "It hasn't been that long since the last time that I was here, and I feel certain that you had an Adam's apple then."

Tim rolls his eyes at that. "Yeah, I had it shaved down surgically."

Jason pulls his hand away as if it was burned. "You did what? Why?"

Tim takes another sip of his water before turning his attention back to Jason. "I was on an undercover mission as a girl, and some guy got really frisky. It was either blow my cover or deal, so I wrote it off as just having a large Adam's apple for a female. The guy totally didn't buy it, and the mission turned into a mess. I couldn't afford to have that same problem again, and it's not like the Adam's apple does anything, so I had it shaved down so it's less noticeable."

Jason stares at him almost horrified. "What the hell, Tim?"

Tim isn't sure why he's getting such a reaction from Jason. It's not like it's that big of a deal. "What?"

Jason looks like he isn't sure whether to punch Tim or shake him. "Wrong fucking choice, dude. We do a lot of shit for the mission, and I mean a lot of fucking shit, but we do not--I repeat--DO NOT fucking mutilate ourselves."

Tim sighs as he rolls his eyes again. "Jason, it's not mutilation. I just didn't need it, and I didn't need to get stuck in that type of situation again."

Jason stares at him again like he's some kind of freak, although, to be honest, that's a very old look--one which Tim is completely use to receiving from Jason. "Aren't you going to miss what it feels like to have a chick lick, and touch, and bite, and suck at your Adam's apple? Aren't going to miss what it feels like to just have someone wrap their lips around it, and force you to feel every second of it?"

Tim raises an eyebrow at him, because it's clear that Jason doesn't really see eye to eye with him on this subject. "Um, I'm not really into that, Jason."

Jason raises his own eyebrow at Tim. "What? Girls?"

Tim shakes his head. "No, I meant all of it. Relationships just complicate things, and I'm not built for one night stands like you. Now, how about you return to whatever you were doing before I got here while I go work on my case?"

Jason rolls his eyes again as he takes a long swig from his beer. "Yeah, yeah, you go focus and continue mutilating yourself for the sake of the mission. I'm sure the next big thing for you will be something really crazy and stupid. You'll probably have Cyborg implant stuff into your head, so that way you can view maps of the city and have a direct link to the GCPD right there in your fucking head. Me? Well, I'm going to go find some chick, and have a good time."

Tim hums to himself as he watches Jason leave. The truth was, he had been considering something like that. It's not like they have Oracle around anymore, and it's not like they have the manpower to really just have someone monitoring everything while they run around hurting the necessary people. Tim knows that Jason will disapprove. He knows that Jason will think he's even more of a freak than he already does. He knows that Jason will probably even say some things that actually hurt, instead of just annoy him. He knows that this plan might just tear the only person he has left from him, but Tim also knows that this might be the only thing that keeps them both alive, and Tim's willing to do almost anything to keep that from changing.

The End


End file.
